Maybe
by Junebugger
Summary: Poems, written randomly. They're kinda gloomy. Please, R&R!
1. Maybe

I believe this is from Satoshi's view, but this isn't very Satoshi-ish. Anyways…here is:

Maybe

I wonder, if I fall, if anyone will help me.

I wonder, if I weep, if anyone will comfort me.

Does anyone care? Anyone at all?

Maybe. Or maybe not.

I dream of the sun, the stars, the light.

I dream of the shadows, the darkness of night.

Will light always win or will shadows prevail?

Neither. Or maybe not.

I sense a being, stirring within me.

I sense another, my immortal enemy.

Am I thinking of Krad? Or maybe Dark?

Both. Or maybe not.

A phantom thief grins mockingly at me.

A fallen angel longs to spread his wings.

I am left in a corner, alone, but free.

Lonely…but free.

Still…

Nothing is ever as it seems.

Maybe. Or maybe not.


	2. Hiding, and the Hidden

This one is for Daisuke and Dark. Sometimes, I really do feel this is how the world should be.

* * *

Hiding, and the Hidden

I laugh, and play, and act as nice as possible.

I smile, and cry, just like them, the 'normal' kids outside.

But however hard I try,

I still can never hide,

Who I am and what I feel inside.

I might be clumsy, and I might be rude.

Sometimes I might try too hard, too soon.

Still, I keep on trying,

Trying hard to hide,

Who I am and who I hide inside.

My other self is definitely not like,

The clumsy, innocent boy I show outside.

He is wild,

A wicked, dark flame,

That keeps on bursting out from where it hides.

This dark angel, he who hides,

Is my friendly rival, bitterest friend.

The mysterious presence,

At the back of my mind,

Always there, never seen, hiding deep inside.

I wish, one day, he will not have to hide.

Wait a minute…

I wish, one day, WE will not have to hide.

I wish, one day, WE can tell the world, the world big and wide.

"We are one, Dark and I."

And then, no one has to hide,

No one has to hide who he is and what he feels inside.


	3. Haunt You

This evil poem is mainly Krad's. Some of it, I freaked myself out so much, I could barely type. Well, I wonder if this will haunt you enough.

* * *

Haunt You

Satoshi, Satoshi, my dear sweet boy,

Come here, come closer, come home, to me!

Come into the light and away from the dark,

Away from the temptations that haunt you so.

Satoshi, Satoshi, I love thee.

Thy hair, thy eyes, thy beautiful symmetry.

I'd do anything for you, don't you see?

Even kill for you the boy, the one who haunts you so.

Satoshi, Satoshi, my innocent child,

I'll make you forget before the day is through.

Forget your innocence, forget your love,

And forget that stupid Niwa boy who haunts you so.

Satoshi, Satoshi, do you want to see?

All this Niwa blood running through my hands?

Come, don't be a coward, open your eyes!

And live through the nightmares that haunt you so.

One day we will be together, forevermore.

One day you'll love none, none except for me.

Forget HIM, Satoshi, my dear sweet boy.

I will be the only one who haunts you so.


	4. Light

Once, I read this story about Satoshi flying in harsh, blinding, light. That's where I got my idea for this. What do you think the "light" is?

* * *

Light

At the end of a tunnel, there is always light.

But what kind of light is a whole different matter.

The light might be comforting; the light might be kind.

Or the light might be harsh and shatter your mind.

When I think of the light, I cringe and cry,

Since the light I know is of the latter kind.

I don't wish for the light; it is just THERE.

One touch, I scream, one brush, I burn.

I look outside, at the kids fooling around,

And not one of them seems to be hurt by the light.

I'm the only one who feels it; the only one who sees it,

The only who flinches at the mention of the light.

Why am I so alone in my views?

Why am I the only one who suffers in the light?

Is there no one else who sees as I do?

Is there no one else who cares?

No one cares, except for the light.

It is the light I hate, but the light that stays.

It is always, always there.

Comforting…in an odd way.

At the end of a tunnel, there is always light.

The light burns me, but at least it stays.

I suffer in the light; I fight the light.

But maybe, just maybe…

I like the light.


End file.
